Moscas en la Casa
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Nessie debe ir a Italia con los Vulturi a peticion de Aro.. los Vulturi no toleran a los licantropos, por lo que Jake debe pasar dos años sin ver a su amada Renesmee.. que pasara con él durante ese tiempo..¿?


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"Moscas en la Casa"_ de _Shakira,_ cuando todavía traía el cabello negro..!!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!!

Cuarta pareja..!! Ya solo me falta Esme y Carlisle.. pero aun no encuentro canción para ellos.. se aceptan sugerencias..!! adelante.. lean y disfruten.. por cierto invente una historiecita para que quedara la canción..:D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Moscas en la Casa..!!**

Jacob POV

Corría por el bosque en mi forma lobuna, tenia que pensar las cosas, tenia que alejarme de la casa de los Cullen, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos justo ahora, y es que todos habían estado de acuerdo, los habían apoyado y aceptado su propuesta!! No lo creía de Edward… mira que dejar ir a Nessie con los Envolturas o como se llamaran para probar que no era un peligro para los vampiros, era una estupidez! Solo la querían para estudiarla o algo por el estilo, por ser mitad y mitad, pero que soberana idiotez!

Ese Círculo o Esfera o Aro, no me importaba, me quitaba a mi Nessie, y lo peor es que no podía ir con ella porque esos idiotas no soportaban a los Licántropos, ni Edward ni Bella podían ir tampoco, ya que sus poderes eran codiciados, Alice también, los únicos que tenían posibilidad de acompañarla eran Emmett y la rubia, Rosalie, depuse de tantos años no podía dejar de referirme a ella de esa forma.

Me detuve en un claro de un bosque cerca de Vancouver, les había dicho a Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry que no entraran en fase, no quería a nadie en mi cabeza ahora, Nessie también había aceptado ir, era toda la familia en contra mío, tenia que irme haciendo a la idea de no tener a Nessie a mi lado todo el tiempo, pero seria difícil.

Nessie ya tenia 10 años, había dejado de crecer cuando aparentaba 19, y habíamos estado juntos desde siempre, incluso me había mudado junto con los Cullen cuando se habían ido de Forks, pero habían decidido regresar un tiempo a visitar a la manada, y estando ahí en Forks llegan los Italianos a querer llevarse a mi Ness, y claro, después de mucho argumento, convencieron a los Cullen y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto, ahora lo único que me quedaba era aceptarlo, prepararme mentalmente para la ausencia de Nessie, no sabia cuanto tiempo, pero estaba seguro que se me haría eterno.

-o-o-o-o-

Regrese a casa a mitad de la noche, debían ser las 3 o 4 de la madrugada, escuchaba a todos los Cullen en la sala, todos guardaron silencio cuando Edward dijo que me acercaba, pero yo no llegaría por la entrada principal o la puerta trasera, no quería cruzarme con ninguno de ellos, volví a mi forma humana unos cuantos metros antes de salir del bosque y me puse unos pantalones gastados, corrí rápidamente para dar un salto hasta el segundo piso, a la habitación de Nessie… mi habitación, camine despacio hasta sentarme en la cama, Nessie dormía profundamente en ella, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

-A donde fuiste, Jake? Me preocupe mucho- susurro cuando me senté, la mire, seguía recostada, pero había abierto los ojos, suspire y me acerque un poco mas a ella.

-Fui a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejarme un poco- respondí, ella se incorporo sin dejar de mirarme, se sentó junto a mi y poco a poco me abrazó, el latido acelerado de su corazón siempre lograba calmarme, la abrace yo también, no podía dejarla ir- Nessie, por favor, yo no podría soportar…

-Jake, no de nuevo, ya te lo explique, yo debo…

-No, no debes- la interrumpí deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos- esas sanguijuelas idiotas sabes que ya dejaste de crecer, saben cual es tu poder, saben que no eres un peligro, debería de bastarles con eso!

-Jacob, solo quieren asegurarse de que no este pasando algo raro conmigo- me dijo, negué con la cabeza y desvié la mirad, mis ojos comenzaban a picarme, no podía ser que de verdad estuviese llorando!- serán solo dos años y después regresare, todo seguirá su camino, como si nunca me hubiese ido, lo prometo.

-Y mientras tanto que? Que voy a hacer yo?- pregunte mirándola de nuevo, era conciente de que mis ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no dejaría escapar esas estúpidas lagrimas.

-Jacob, tienes una manada que liderar, debes ir a la escuela, puedes trabajar en los coches que tienes pendientes y…

-Aja, muy fácil decirlo- la interrumpí de nuevo poniéndome de pie y alejándome unos pasos, no podía mirarla, no ahora que sabia que me iba a dejar, me dejaba por unas vacaciones todo pagado en Italia por dos años.

-Jake, no te pongas así- se levanto ella también y me siguió, me pare frente a la ventana dándole la espalda, estaba molesto, molesto porque me dejaba, me hacia sufrir, yo nunca le haría eso, nunca jamás me atrevería a hacerla sufrir- Jacob?

Suspire pero no me volví, miraba directo al bosque, no quería mirar a Nessie ahora, estaba molesto de verdad, primera vez que me pasaba con ella, nunca antes me había enojado con Nessie, me cruce de brazos y seguí mirando hacia el bosque.

-Jacob, por favor, no te enojes- sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda, ay no podía ser que ya se me pasara el enojo, así de fácil, con Bella me duraban mas- sabes que yo no quiero ir, pero será muy poco tiempo, se que allá no tienen muchos teléfonos que digamos, pero podré llamarte algunas veces y…

-Nessie, tu sabes que yo nunca te haría algo así, nunca te haría sufrir- le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Jacob, mírame- suspire y lentamente abrí los ojos para mirarla- me veo feliz, acaso?

No, la verdad que no se veía nada feliz, puso su mano en mi mejilla y mire mi propio rostro, me miraba sumamente triste y con los ojos vidriosos, y ella se sentía terriblemente al verme así, bien, no había pensado en que ella sufriría al mirarme sufrir a mi.

-Lo siento- dije cuando la imagen desapareció y su mano dejo mi mejilla.

-No, yo lo lamento, no maneje la situación con el tacto adecuado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y escondía su rostro en mi pecho, la abrace y enterré mi cara en su cabello- yo no quiero irme Jake, no quiero y lo sabes.

-Entonces no te vayas- le dije en un susurro, deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Debo ir, Jacob, es una estupidez, ya lo se, pero si no lo hago los Vulturi encontraran alguna acusación aun mas estúpida para estar en contra de nuestra familia- nuestra familia, sip, ahora era nuestra, seguiría siendo parte aunque Nessie no estuviera aquí? Suspire y dirigí a Nessie a la cama, era mejor dormir un poco, necesitaba calmarme, nos recostamos, aun abrazados y me propuse dormir, sentí los calidos labios de Nessie sobre los míos antes de caer rendido.

-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después, todos estábamos en el aeropuerto para despedir a Emmett, Rosalie y Nessie, todos se despedían con abrazos y palabras lindas, yo mantenía mi miraba baja, no quería que nadie viera mis ojos vidriosos, aunque sabia que no los engañaba, ocultaba mi mirada detrás del flequillo que estaba ya demasiado largo, ignore toda conversación y despedida hasta que sentí a Nessie parada frente a mi, la mire lentamente, no quería mover mucho los ojos o las lagrimas me traicionarían.

-Por favor, Nessie, no te vayas- murmure, ella me miraba triste también, pero sus ojos no brillaban como los míos, o se estaba haciendo la fuerte para que yo no me pusiera peor, o de verdad no me quería tanto como yo a ella.

-Jacob…- desvié mi mirada de nuevo, se me había salido una maldita lagrima, la quite de un manotazo, pero no volví mi vista a Nessie- Jake, por favor, no… no me hagas esto…

-Nessie, te lo suplico, no vayas, por favor- la mire de nuevo, mis ojos cargaban agua otra vez, pero esta vez no dejaría escapar las estúpidas lagrimas, ella fue la que desvió la mirada esta vez, pero solo por unos segundos, después se giro hacia mi y me hablo tranquila y pausadamente, como si quisiera explicarme algo muy importante.

-Jacob, escúchame, tengo que ir- negué con la cabeza y mire hacia otro lado, maldita lagrima hija de la glándula lagrimal, Nessie me puso una mano en la mejilla y me obligo a mirarla- tengo que ir- repitió firmemente, esta vez no pude detener la segunda lagrima, ya no me importó que me viera, ella también tenia los ojos vidriosos, pero se hacia la fuerte- Jake, te prometo que será muy poco tiempo, solamente dos años.

Negué con la cabeza pero no deje de mirarla, no podía, estaba a punto de irse y no la vería en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, ella seguía diciéndome que seria poco, que solamente dos años, que todo estaría bien, que no cambiaria nada, que volvería lo mas pronto posible, yo no le ponía atención, solo la miraba, me sonreía a veces para darme ánimos, se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía, extrañaría esa sonrisa, extrañaría su voz, su olor, su presencia, otras dos lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas antes de abrazarla, dejo de hablar inmediatamente y me abrazo de regreso con todas sus fuerzas, después gire la cabeza para poder besarla suavemente.

-_Ultima llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 347 de AL Italia, favor de abordar por la puerta 16_- la voz de la muchacha hablando por el micrófono nos interrumpió, tenia que irse ya o perdería el vuelo.

-Por favor… no…

-Jake, prometo intentar llamarte tanto como pueda, y regresare en menos de lo que piensas, te lo aseguro- tomo mi rostro entre sus mano y me beso una ultima vez antes de salir corriendo siguiendo a Emmett y Rosalie, se giro y se despidió con la mano de todos nosotros, pude ver una silenciosa lagrima bajando pos su mejilla, nada comparada con las múltiples en las mías, no recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado, hacia muchísimo tiempo de eso, me limpie la cara con el dorso de la mano y suspire, esto seria muy, pero muy difícil, y no me equivocaba...

Desde ese día, Forks me parecía mucho mas nublado que de costumbre, siempre el cielo gris, las noches aun para mis ojos eran mas oscuras, no podía concentrarme, mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, en un castillo perdido en medio de Italia, me pasaba las noches deambulando por el bosque como lobo, no podía dormir, a pesar de que me sentía exhausto, cada segundo me parecía un minuto, y cada minuto una hora, sabia que la imprimación tenia un aspecto negativo cuando el objeto de impronta no estaba, pero lo que contaban no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, me sentía completamente deshecho.

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros  
Tan largos, tan grises  
Mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
Tan agrios, tan duros  
Mis días sin ti_

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
Si alguna aparece  
Es inútil dormir  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
Las horas no tienen principio ni fin_

Ese día había hablado con mi padre, no podía seguir sin hacer nada, me hacia demasiado daño pensar en Nessie todo el tiempo, me asfixiaba, debía, según mi padre, distraerme, incluso me habían dado todas las piezas de un motor para que lo armara, nunca había armado un motor entero yo solo, no comenzando desde cero, tenia las piezas por todas partes, eran bastante pequeñas, me llevaría tiempo, si, tal vez esto de distraerme seria buena idea, abrí una bolsa de papas fritas y comencé a trabajar.

_Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible_

_Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa_

Un año, como paso? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, sentía que ya no lo soportaría, todas las distracciones que había intentado no servían de mucho que digamos, y se me acababan las opciones, pensaba que hablar con Bella o cualquier otro Cullen me ayudaría, pero no, mi amiga estaba igual que yo por la ausencia de su hija, y Edward no estaba mucho mejor, todos los demás estaban demasiados serios y tensos como para poder calmarme o distraerme, además, cada que veía a un miembro de la familia me la recordaban.

Todas las noches salía a pasear, no veía la luna, Nessie siempre me decía que la llevar a ver la luna a las montañas, era su astro favorito, todos los días estaban nublados, absolutamente todos, y los días en que había sol yo no me daba cuenta, o me encerraba en el garaje arreglando algún auto, o me ponía a leer uno de los enormes y aburridos libros de Carlisle, o salía y me perdía por el bosque, después intentaba dormir un poco y al día siguiente… todo se volvía a repetir, no resistiría mucho mas vivir de esta forma, sin Nessie, no tenia vida!

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
Sin lunas plateadas  
Ni rastros de sol  
Mis días sin ti son solo un eco  
Que siempre repite  
La misma canción  
_

Estaba en el garaje otra vez, intentando distraerme, tenia piezas del nuevo auto de Quil por todos lados, basura de frituras, refrescos y dulces esparcidos alrededor del bote de basura, todo estaba tan vació, tan solo, tan silencioso, mi padre estaba con Charlie, no había nadie en casa, los Cullen habían ido a cazar y prácticamente toda la manada había salido con sus chicas, y chico, en caso de Leah, y yo? Solo en mi estúpido garaje, intentando reparar el estúpido auto del estúpido de Quil que ahora se encontraba con la pequeña Claire, dando vueltas en algún estúpido parque o mirando una estúpida película, en este estúpido mundo en el que no lograre resistir mas si no regresa Nessie!!

_Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible  
Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa  
_

Caminaba por el parque, faltaban solamente tres semanas para que Nessie regresara, aun no me sentía nada emocionado, no podía, no hasta que llegara el día en que al fin la vería de nuevo, en que por fin podría abrazarla otra vez, mientras tanto, seguía sintiéndome completamente vació, de no ser por mi padre y Bella no hubiera resistido, ellos dos me recordaban que Nessie regresaría, que tenia que mantenerme de pie para cuando ella regresara, claro, que cada vez que Bella intentaba animarme, se soltaba llorando, o sollozando, ya que no podía llorar, y yo terminaba consolándola sin poder soltar mis sentimientos, no me imagino a los dos lloriqueando como bebes, mejor dejaba que Bella se desahogara por mi, ambos extrañábamos a Nessie mas que nadie, y nos entendíamos bien cuando se trataba de ella.

_Pateando las piedras  
Aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
Aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
Pedazos de niño  
Cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
Que aun me encuentro con vida  
Mordiendo mis unas  
Ahogándome en llanto  
Extrañándote tanto  
_

Cinco días, cinco, cinco, solo cinco, pero aun no me sentía para nada mejor, y el hecho de estar en esta estúpida fiesta no ayudaba en nada, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kim, todos estaban ahí, al manada entera y sus chicas, y yo, solo como… como… como perro, vaya, veía las miradas estúpidas que todos mis hermanos les dirigían a sus chicas, ahora que lo pienso, me encantaría tener esa misma mirada de idiota y tener a mi Nessie enfrente, cada sonrisa de mis hermanos y sus parejas me hacían entristecer mas, sabia que no lo hacían a propósito, pero era simplemente insoportable, no pude estar ahí mas de una hora, todos comprendieron y me disculparon, quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie con mirada de amor en sus ojos, no hasta volver a tener al mío a un lado.

_Mis días sin ti_

_Mis días sin ti_

_Mis días sin ti  
Como duelen los días sin ti_

_Sin ti, sin ti_

Al fin, al fin, al fin, al fin!! Estaba en el aeropuerto junto con toda la familia Cullen y Charlie, Nessie llegaba en menos de 15 minutos, el avión ya había aterrizado, pero tenían que pasar por muchas partes de revisión y tontera y media del aeropuerto, todos estábamos pegados al cristal en donde se veían los pasajeros llegar, Bella y yo éramos los mas ansiosos, yo no dejaba de moverme y olisquear el aire buscando el aroma de Nessie, muchas personas se me quedaron viendo raro cuando olfateaba, no me importo, seguí dando vueltas en círculos buscando el olor.

-Miren, ahí están Rose y Emmett!- exclamo Alice, me pegue al cristal inmediatamente, en efecto, se veía el enorme cuerpo de Emmett sobresalir entre la multitud y también el brillante cabello de Rosalie, y justo detrás de ellos… se veía aun mas hermosa que como la recordaba, me sonrió en cuanto me vio, Emmett tomo la maleta de Nessie con una mano y la dejo correr hacia nosotros, me adelante un par de pasos sin hacer caso a la oficial que me regañaba del otro extremo y atrape a Nessie en el aire cuando saltaba hacia mi.

-Jake!- aspire el aroma de Nessie, como lo había extrañado, la apreté contra mi fuertemente, la había levantado completamente del suelo, ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo los pase por su cintura, se separo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos- te extrañe tanto.

-No tienes idea- murmure antes de besarla suavemente, ella sonrió con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Te… quiero… tanto… Jake…- decía mientras me daba pequeños besitos yo simplemente sonreía, el sol volvía a salir para mi, al fin tenia de vuelta mi vida, Nessie había regresado y yo nunca jamás la volvería a dejar, nada en este mundo me haría soltarla…

-Ya basta, Jacob, yo también la quiero saludar- Bella me tomo del cabello y de un rápido movimiento me hizo soltar a Nessie para que ella y Edward pudieran abrazarla, bueno, tal vez su histérica madre si lograría hacerme soltarla, pero nada mas que eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que les pareció..¿? les agrado..¿? Bueno.. espero que dejen Reviews.. y recuerden.. pongan sugerencias para la canción de Esme y Carlisle..!!


End file.
